A connecting unit of this type for a multipole switch with a main enclosure is known from DE 100 61 564 A1. This connecting unit contains an auxiliary enclosure and connecting conductors which, at one of their ends each have a connection section connected to an associated connecting terminal of the switch, and which, at their other end, have a connecting section for connection of a cable wire. The connection sections project outward from the auxiliary enclosure. Further, the connecting sections are surrounded by the auxiliary enclosure. The interior of the auxiliary enclosure is subdivided by phase isolation walls into wiring areas for the individual poles.
Switching devices of this type withstand the loads that occur when switching electrical equipment on and off, both in the sound operating state and in the faulty operating state. If necessary, a further embodiment of a switching device such as this in the form of a protective switching device also complies with overload and short-circuit conditions.
A switching device is known from EP 0 511 043 A1. In this case, if is designed such that it has an additional contact block. The contacts of the contact block are coupled to the switching mechanism of the switching device.
A protective switching device of the second-mentioned type is known from DE 196 38 653 C1. In this case, an auxiliary switch additional block is used for insertion into an enclosure opening in an electrical switching device with main contacts. The contacts of the auxiliary switch additional block are connected to the main contacts of the switching device.
It is also generally known for plugs to which wiring has already been fitted to be used for quick connection, and if necessary with incorrect polarity protection, to appliances or terminal strips.